


Why?

by 96percentdone (Nakanaide)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Super Dangan Ronpa 2, mostly angst, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakanaide/pseuds/96percentdone
Summary: Standing in a mess of his own making, Komaeda wonders why he's even here?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Why?

Sunlight streams through the open window, past the worn-down hospital curtains and into the room, still somehow cast in shadow. The lights are off. Maybe it would be better that way, except the sunlight illuminates the state of the room, bedsheets tossed on the floor, books and boxes and bundles of things, _his_ things scattered across the floor. The glass of water, once sitting on the stand is shattered, glass twinkling in the sunlight in little shards across the cool wet tile floor. He did it again. He’s always doing it again, and now he stand surrounded by the broken remains of his own mess. This is why nobody likes him.

A laugh, cold and empty and loud echoes throughout the room. Is that his voice? It must be. That’s what he’s always sounded like. On the illusory world of this very island, didn’t he laugh just like this? Isn’t that why everyone hated him? Isn’t that why he’s always alone? Pain tears at his scalp, he’s pulling at his hair so hard it’s falling out in white clumps. Why is he still here? Why did he wake up? “Why did you wake me up?”

There in the doorway, arms slack from exhaustion at his side, is Hinata-kun. He sighs, the same way he always does when Nagito asks this question, because Nagito has asked once every day in the months since he woke up. “I already told you why,” he says, quiet and tired. “We decided not to give up on anyone. That includes you.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re one of us. We all deserve the chance to reco—”

“That’s not good enough!” It’s the same answer again. It’s always the same unconvincing nonsense answer. Nobody would have wanted Nagito to live. They were all happy he died; he already knows. Why the hell would they want him back? Him? Deserve redemption? Deserve kindness? He’s never deserved those things! The only one who even now puts up with him is the man standing by the door, running a hand through his dark hair in exasperation. “Don’t lie to me.”

“Well what answer would you like, Komaeda? Huh?” Hinata-kun rubs his head with his hands. “Would you rather I told you we all hate you, and nobody wanted to do this? Would you rather I told you it was just an freak accident that let you wake up, and everyone here was just wishing for you to die? Is that what you want?!”

Nagito says nothing. He just stares at the glass shards by his bare feet. It would be easy to step on them. Maybe even pick one up and end it all right here. Straight for the jugular.

“I’m not going to tell you that.”

“Why not.”

“Because it’s not true!”

Silence falls on the room again, only interrupted by the crunch of sneakers over glass.

“God I mean, you’re really a pain in the ass sometimes, you know that?” Hinata-kun asks. Nagito’s moments away from a rebuttal—a ‘ahaha I knew it’—but he’s cut off as he’s swept off his feet and tossed over broad shoulders. “Always asking the same question a thousand times, never happy with any answer, making a huge mess no matter where you go, rambling on and on about shit that only you care about—” thud, and Nagito’s dropped back in his bed. He’s too bewildered to speak, and can only watch as Hinata-kun gathers the sheets off the floor, careful to rid them of any glass. “Do you really think I would subject myself to all this every day if I hated you?”

He doesn’t have a response to that.

Something softens in those amber eyes, illuminated by the bright sunlight shining through the window. “Nobody hates you. We knew this would be hard for you, maybe even harder than it is for anyone else. In Mioda’s words, you have more baggage than an airport. We know.”

A quieter thump as the sheets land on Nagito’s lap. Within moments Hinata-kun is straightening them out, much like his mother used to do, back when he was incredibly young. “You deserve as much of a chance as anyone else. That’s why I’m still here.”

Nagito says nothing. All words have died in his throat, leaving nothing but overflowing emotion. Balling his hands in the relaid sheets, he pulls them close to his chest, and cries.


End file.
